Grateful
by Wyla
Summary: Oneshot- Mitsuru has a reverie about when he and Wataru first met.   Spoilers- Based on movie, but with some book details that are explained in the ending author's notes. Light Shonen-Ai at the end- T cause I'm a caution freak.


A/N: Sooo... I finished reading Brave Story like a week ago or something (I tried reading it like a year or two before, but I gave up cause I only got to the first few chapters and thought it was boring- I regret not reading it sooner XO). I loved it, so I went and watched the movie. It left it out a lot of stuff, but... THERE WERE SO MANY WATARU X MITSURU/ MITSURU X WATARU HINTS IT MADE UP FOR IT. :D REALLY THOUGH. I was looking for yaoi doujinshi some time ago and I found some Japanese Brave Story ones, so I decided that I might as well just read the book so I could read fanfics and such instead... since I sadly don't know Japanese. ; ^ ; BUT THEN I WAS SADDENED BECAUSE I COULDN'T FIND MANY. SO I DECIDED TO DO SOMETHING I HAVEN'T DONE IN A LONG TIME- WRITE A FANFIC. (Ugh... I've lost most of my inspiration for my other stories... T _ T) AND SO I PRESENT TO YOU A BRAVE STORY FANFIC OF WHAT I THINK HAPPENED AFTER THE END OF THE MOVIE WITH SOME SLIGHT SHONEN AI AT THE END. :D *end continuous shift key- cause I don't use the caps lock*

* * *

Mitani Wataru was strange. That was what Ashikawa Mitsuru had determined the day they met, when said boy had jumped him. His little sister, Aya, and Wataru's friend, 'Katchan', had stood and stared with questioning looks, and Mitsuru himself had a more extreme version of their expressions. And for some unknown reason, although he couldn't recall ever meeting him before-

_not true, I was the other Traveler, the one who had somehow beat you in the quest for a wish from the Goddess of Fate-_

Mitsuru had let the sobbing boy cling to him without any resistance for some time before coming to his senses and saying, "I'm sorry, but I think you've mistaken me for someone else." Never mind the fact that even through his sobs, it was still clear Wataru was saying his name over and over- how did he even know it?

_Simple, it would be weird if I didn't, considering I even know how sad your story was from before your past had been altered._

Wataru had stared back, still crying, before some type of realization had hit him and he let go, immediately backing up and bowing and apologizing and making a fuss in general. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry! I thought you were a friend of mine who had- ...moved some time ago!"

_I didn't really, though. I realized that when you had died in Vision, you must have lost all of your memories._

"I-it's ok," the normally calm and controlled Mitsuru replied, still slightly taken aback. "I'm Ashikawa Mitsuru, and this is my little sister, Aya." At the mention of her name, Aya quickly ran back towards her brother. "I just transferred here into the fifth grade. And you are?" The same instinct that had made him let Wataru cling to him without pushing him back immediately made Mitsuru brush off most of the boy's odd actions.

_But it was really because somehow, even though your mind forgot about it, your body still remembered your adventures in Vision, and me- to some extent._

"Ah- I'm Mitani Wataru, and this is my friend Katchan!"  
"Yo!" came the introduction from said friend himself, deciding to ask Wataru about this later.  
"We're in fifth grade too- maybe we're in the same class?" questioned Wataru.

_I really did hope that you were in the same class as me- if your past could change so much that Aya was alive, I thought that maybe the fact that we were in different classes before would change too.  
I wanted to make sure nothing happened that would cause you to go back to how you were before._

"Perhaps. Let's see..."

* * *

"Hey, Mitsuru, what are you thinking about?" The familiar voice broke the said person's reverie. The classroom, normally full of twelfth graders, was nearly empty, seeing as the bell had rang. Only two teenaged boys remained- even the teacher had left.

"Ah, Wataru. I was just thinking about the first time we met. I remember you sobbing so much that later, part of my shirt was soaked." Mitsuru chuckled at the end of his statement.

_But it wasn't the first time we had met- not to me, anyways._

"You're so funny," Wataru replied with a hint of sarcasm. "It's been more than 7 years, there's no way you could've remembered if that's true or not."  
_  
I can't even remember half of what happened in Vision, and that's a lot more memorable than some kid jumping on you... even if said kid was crying his eyes out._

"Don't underestimate the impact of some boy you've never met before clinging to you as if you were some precious friend who came back from the grave... or something."

_That's because I did think that you died... But I haven't, nor will I ever bring up anything about Vision or before._

Wataru cringed at Mitsuru's comment, but quickly covered it up by giving a small laugh."Come on, you'll be late picking up Aya-chan," he said. "By the way, my mom said you two and your aunt could come over for dinner tonight."

_After all, I'm pretty sure that by the time the Porta Nectere opens again, I'll have forgotten Vision completely..._

"That's nice of her. Well, let's go then," Mitsuru said, getting up from his desk, having already packed everything.  
"Sure."

_So I'll just keep it to myself and instead, during the little time left that I remember Vision..._

"Ah, I forgot something." Mitsuru turned to face Wataru.  
"Huh?"

_I'll just continue being grateful that it helped me mature..._

Mitsuru gave Wataru a quick peck on the lips, before walking away with a slight blush. "Come on, Aya's going to complain if we're late."

_and that it also made it a lot more possible for us to become this close._

Wataru followed his boyfriend out the classroom door with a happy expression and a more noticeable blush on his face.

* * *

A/N: And... That's it. :/ Short huh? Also, the lines in italics are basically Wataru's thoughts about the things Mitsuru would've thought- but the lines in italics after we get out of Mitsuru's daydream are Wataru's thoughts in general. And some more notes- even though this was based on the movie scenario, it has details from the book, too. In the book, the Porta Nectre, aka the gate, only opens every 10 years, and at the end, it's implied that Wataru would eventually forget about Vision. So I figured- why not make it the next time the Porta Nectere opens? By then, it'll be someone else's Vision that opens up, so... yeah. I DONT KNOW HOW TO EXPLAIN IT K? I JUST TYPE AS I WRITE. KTHXBAI.

Constructive crticism is appreciated, flames shall be used for warmth instead (its still cold where I live!).


End file.
